In many well applications, perforation operations are performed to create perforations which extend into the surrounding formation. Perforating guns are deployed downhole and carry charges which are detonated and fired to create radially extending perforations. Coiled tubing is sometimes employed in perforating operations to push gun strings down highly deviated wellbores, e.g. horizontal and extended reach wellbores. Additionally, a telemetry system is employed to carry control signals to the gun string for initiation of detonation and creation of the perforations at a desired well zone.